With the development of society, electronic devices are used more and more widely by people in their daily lives. There are a variety of electronic elements used in an electronic device. Elements such as a central processing unit (“CPU”), and the like, are heat sources that may generate a large amount of heat during use, and thus a heat dissipation system is used to dissipate heat from such heat sources.